


Mi primer beso.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Con Gerard tenía algo más que una amistad. Era algo más que nunca supe explicar, pero que nunca quise relacionar a… bueno...</p><p>Nunca había pensado que ese "algo más" pudiera ser... esto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi primer beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito del 24 de abril de 2011.

¿Mi primer beso? Fue un total fracaso, si mal no recuerdo.

 

Tenía 12 años, iba en primer año de secundaria y esperaba el transporte escolar. Todos los que viajaban conmigo habían ido a la pequeña tienda que se encontraba en la esquina de la escuela, y me habían dejado como encargado de esperar al señor de aquella combi naranja.

 

Recuerdo que mientras estaba sentado en la banqueta, llegó una chica, Carla. Era bastante bonita y me gustaba desde la primaria. Ella jugó con mis sentimientos y por eso, a pesar de mi corta edad, tuve los peores años de mi vida, o al menos hasta ese momento.

 

En fin, sin más preámbulos, lo único que recuerdo fue que ella juntó sus labios con los míos, yo le correspondí torpemente y quedó un hilo de saliva entre nosotros en el momento en que nos separamos. Avergonzado, subí rápidamente al transporte que había llegado justo escasos minutos atrás.

 

No volví a verla de la misma manera.

 

¿Mi segundo, tercer, cuarto y quinto beso? No los recuerdo. De verdad no tengo idea de quién me los dio, pero tampoco me interesa mucho saberlo. He tenido muchas novias en el transcurso de mis escasos 16 años, muchas sin importancia alguna, una que otra que me han marcado.

 

¿Mi último beso? Fue hace un par de horas, aunque considerando la hora (3:46 am) diría que fue ayer, martes.

 

Me encontraba bastante aburrido frente a mi laptop, sin nada mejor que hacer. Aunque la verdad era que si tenía, pero no quería hacerlo. En fin, me encontraba fastidiado, a punto de llorar a causa del aburrimiento tan intenso en el que me encontraba, justo cuando escuché el tono de celular que indicaba que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

 

Corrí presuroso hacia donde tenía aventado el aparato negro, hasta que lo encontré, en las profundidades de la cama de mis padres y presioné el botón izquierdo para ver el mensaje. Era Gerard.

 

No tenía noticias de él desde que habíamos salido de vacaciones, él era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, aunque era un año mayor que yo, nos conocimos gracias a su hermano, que iba en mi curso. Desde el día en que nos conocimos nos hicimos inseparables.

 

_Oye, Frankie, estoy en camino a tu casa. Así que vístete, que no quiero agarrarte como la vez pasada._

 

Reí al recordar la última vez que vino a mi casa. No me había avisado y yo me encontraba en bóxers, ya que el calor era insoportable. Mi mamá abrió la puerta, justo cuando yo iba pasando por ahí y lo siguiente que pasó fue que por toda la casa se escucharon las carcajadas de Gerard al ver mis bóxers, que eran de Elmo.

 

Sin duda alguna la cosa más vergonzosa que me había pasado.

 

Me arreglé un poco el cabello. Y vi a Pansy dar vueltas alrededor de mí. Pansy era un bello labrador de cinco meses. Estaba enamorado de él, aunque lo único que hacía era morder mis pies y lamerlos cuando terminaba de bañarme. Lo cual era bastante incómodo.

 

En fin, justo cuando abrí la puerta, la lluvia se soltó fuertemente, llovía como si el cielo se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, y este pensamiento se confirmó en el momento en que sentí como algo se estampaba contra mi cabeza, alcé la vista y comprobé que estaba cayendo granizo.

— ¡FRANK! —Escuché como gritaban mi nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Voy! – Grité ansioso mientras trataba de atrapar a Pansy, quien siempre que veía la puerta abierta corría disparado hacia la calle.

 

La tarea se me dificultó bastante, ya que el pequeño creía que estábamos jugando. Mientras este se divertía, Gerard estaba empapándose y siendo atacado por el granizo, en cuanto al fin tuve entre mis manos al revoltoso de mi perro, abrí rápidamente la puerta para dejar pasar a Gerard.

 

— ¡Dios! – Lo miré. Su cabello lacio y azabache estaba completamente escurrido gracias a la lluvia. – De verdad lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, es sólo que Pansy no se dejaba atrapar.

— No te preocupes. – Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Rayos, en vano me puse acondicionador.

 

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. Su playera blanca estaba completamente empapada, provocando que esta se moldeara a su cuerpo, su pantalón negro ajustado se había pegado aún más a su cuerpo y su cabello escurría.

 

Eso aseguraba un resfriado.

 

— Vamos a mi habitación. – Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé conmigo hacia las escaleras. – Debes de quitarte cuanto antes esa ropa y secarte, si no queremos que te resfríes.

 

Escuché como soltaba una risita, pero no agregaba ningún comentario. Llegamos ante la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y entramos. Era todo un desorden, como es típico en mí y en cualquier otro adolescente.

 

Solté su mano y busqué en medio de mi desorden alguna toalla que no estuviera húmeda y que no oliera mal, cuando al fin la encontré, volví junto a él, quien estaba sentado en mi cama y me miraba esbozando esa sonrisa de medio lado tan característica en él.

 

— De verdad lo lamento. – No paraba de disculparme mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.

— No te preocupes, Frankie. Estoy bien. – Colocó sus manos sobre las mías, deteniendo los movimientos que hacía sobre su cabeza.

— Te enfermarás. – Contesté angustiado.

 

Tomó con cierta fuerza mis manos y las quitó de su cabeza. Hizo lo mismo con la toalla y volvió a poner sus manos sobre las mías, cosa que se me hizo bastante extraña y provocó que algo dentro de mi estómago comenzara a dar vueltas. Su media sonrisa se convirtió en una completa, cargada de ternura, lo cual hizo que eso que se retorcía dentro de mí, lo hiciera con más intensidad.

 

Dentro de la habitación sólo se escuchaba su respiración suave, y mis acelerados latidos. Y muy a lo lejos, como si de verdad estuviera a kilómetros de nosotros, el repiqueo de las gotas chocando contra la ventana de mi habitación.

 

Ese comportamiento en Gerard sólo lograba confundirme y en cierta forma, me preocupaba. El silencio entre nosotros era bastante raro y quizá por eso me sentía tan tenso e incómodo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se me adelantó.

 

— Estás muy acelerado.

— ¿Qué? – pregunté sin saber que más decir.

— Tu corazón… lo escucho perfectamente y estás bastante acelerado. ¿Por qué?

— Yo… no… ¿a qué viniste? – pregunté mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me ponía de pie, tratando de mantener ocupadas mis manos en buscar una playera lo bastante grande para Gerard.

 

Él de nuevo rió suavemente y su risa me hizo estremecer ¿Por qué de pronto su risa provocaba corrientes en mi cuerpo? Al fin encontré una playera negra, de los Misfits, bastante grande para que él pudiera usarla. Se la extendí y él la tomó con una sonrisa.

 

— Sólo quería pasar a verte.

— Entiendo… ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunté mientras apartaba mi mirada de él, ya que se estaba quitando su playera blanca para colocarse la que le extendí.

— No sé, lo que tú quieras.

— Yo tampoco tengo idea.

 

Y de nuevo ese silencio incómodo regresó a nosotros. Me acerqué a él, quien ahora estaba acostado sobre mi cama y me acosté a su lado, ambos mirábamos el techo sin saber que decir. Sentí como él se removía incómodo, tratando de encontrar alguna posición en la cual se sintiera a gusto. Al final optó por acostarse de lado, de tal manera que pudiera verme por completo.

 

— ¿Sabes? Estás vacaciones han sido bastante aburridas sin ti. – contesté rompiendo aquel silencio.

— Te he extrañado demasiado, Frankie. – Giré violentamente mi cabeza para poder verlo, perplejo.

 

Eso no era algo típico en Gerard. Él no era esa clase de personas que dicen lo que sienten frente a los demás. Era más bien de los que se guardan las cosas, no les importa si tarde o temprano estallan por eso, pero no externan lo que piensan o sienten.

 

Por eso esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Pero no más que lo que hizo después de eso.

 

Se acercó más a mí y me miró a los ojos. Siempre supe que la mirada de Gerard era especial, porque ojos como los de él no cualquiera los tenía. Esas orbes miel no eran para nada comunes, pero tener su mirada posada sobre mí, no como en cualquier otro momento, si no como si me observara con completa devoción, era algo que causaba sensaciones dentro de mí, algo que… era difícil de explicar.

 

Inconscientemente, o quizá no tan inconsciente, acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros, justo en el momento perfecto, para sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios. Pude captar perfectamente una combinación de miel y limón. Seguramente era una de esas pastillas para mantener un aliento fresco. Y debo de admitir que eso me mató. Aunque no fuera un olor natural, el que saliera despedido de sus labios entre abiertos era algo embriagador.

 

Al fin, después de minutos que me parecieron toda una eternidad, juntó sus labios con los míos. Al principio sólo fue eso, juntar nuestros labios, pero después, sentí como el profundizaba el beso, entre abriendo un poco más sus labios, su lengua delineó tímidamente mis labios, provocando que los abriera para profundizar aún más el contacto.

 

Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo coloqué los míos alrededor de su cuello. Sentía como él acariciaba con delicadeza mi espalda, de arriba abajo. Mi piel se erizó ante el contacto y mi corazón latía aún más rápido que antes, si es que eso era posible. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados, que sentía como su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el mío, lo cual hizo que me aferrara más a él.

 

Jamás en la vida me había imaginado en semejante situación con Gerard, puesto que era mi mejor amigo. Con él siempre había existido una química muy bonita desde el primer momento. Con él podía reír a carcajadas hasta llegar a las lágrimas; podía bromear sobre cualquier cosa, podíamos hablar de temas bastantes profundos así como de los más triviales.  Con él las cosas eran bastante diferentes, si lo comparábamos con mi relación con su hermano.

 

Con Gerard tenía algo más que una amistad. Era algo más que nunca supe explicar, pero que nunca quise relacionar a… esto.

 

Nunca había pensado que ese algo más pudiera ser esto.

 

Ningún beso había logrado eso en mí: erizar mi piel, acelerar mi corazón… ningún beso había sido tan profundo ni tan… era como si me estuviera entregando por completo a él, con tal sólo un beso. Y en ese momento supuse, que era como se tenía que sentir un primer beso.

 

Hasta que necesitamos del oxígeno, fue cuando al fin nos separamos y abrimos los ojos. Nos miramos durante minutos, incluso puedo apostar que fue durante una hora, donde su mirada miel no se despegó ningún momento de mis ojos avellanas.

 

El rostro de Gerard lucía tan diferente… tan relajado.

 

— No sabes cuánto me moría por hacer esto, Frankie. – Habló al fin, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

— ¿Desde cuándo, Gerard? – Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. Él sonrió, permitiéndome ver sus dientes delanteros.

— Sonará de estúpida colegiala enamorada – contestó – Pero creo que desde la primera vez que salimos sin Mikey, ¿recuerdas?

 

Solté una risotada al recordar aquel día. Mikey había salido con Donna, la madre de los Way, y nos habíamos hartado de esperarlo así que decidimos salir sin él, fuimos hacia una cafetería y ahí nos encontramos a Alicia, la chica que traía loco a Mikey. Hablamos con ella un par de horas y cuando regresamos a la casa de los hermanos Way y le contamos, se enojó tanto con nosotros que nos dejó de hablar por… 15 minutos.

 

— Sí, lo recuerdo. – Contesté viendo hacia abajo. – Eso tiene… dos años. – Respondí con cierta nostalgia. Hasta que carburé. — ¡¿Llevas dos años queriéndome besar?! – Pregunté sorprendido.

 

Gerard se ruborizó levemente y me sonrió tímidamente. ¿De verdad tenía tanto tiempo?

 

— Al menos la espera valió la pena – contestó en un murmullo.

— Tienes razón. – contesté. — ¿Sabes? Este ha sido mi primer beso, oficial.

— No me mientas, Iero. – Gerard me miró con recelo. – Sé de toda tu lista de novias, no me vengas con eso.

— No, sé que no es la primera vez que beso a alguien, pero lo que quiero decir es que… — Traté de buscar las palabras para que lo comprendiera. – Yo… no había sentido un beso tan sincero, tan… fue algo bastante bonito. – Contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, robándole una a él. – Este fue especial. Por eso si algo hubo antes de eso, fueron meros simulacros.

— Tienes razón. – Habló Gerard mientras me pegaba más a él. – Fue sincero y bonito. Y créeme, que nadie jamás te dará uno más sincero que este, porque yo de verdad te quiero, Frankie. Y estoy más que seguro que nadie te querrá más que yo.

 

Todas las palabras que me decía, llegaban tan de golpe a mi cabeza, era todo tan repentino que comenzaba a marearme. Me gustaba escucharlo decir todo eso, pero toda la información llegaba tan rápido a mí pequeño cerebro, que era difícil saber si era verdad o no.

 

— Sólo vayamos lento, que me cuesta procesar la información, Gee. – Le contesté, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

 

Sentí como besaba mi coronilla con una ternura increíble y con una mano acariciaba uno de mis brazos. Relajándome demasiado.

 

— Iremos al paso que quieras, sólo déjame estar contigo. – Susurró él.

— Nunca te alejaría de mí, tonto. – Le contesté igualmente en un susurro, justo antes de quedar dormido.

 

Cuando desperté, todo estaba oscuro y sentía como un calor aparte del mío se apoderaba de mi cama, sonreí al recordar todo lo que había pasado, y ahora me encuentro aquí, a las 4:41, escribiendo en mi computadora lo que pasó el día de ayer, con mi mejor amigo y, con seguridad puedo afirmar, futuro novio, a mi lado.


End file.
